fictional_pro_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
LIW Offense Episode 8
Attendance: 30,000 Commentary: Tony Mezza, Christian Martinez & Switchblade Results * (Dark match) Evander Long def. Local Talent * Backstage, No Expectations are interviewed. They say that even though they got in an argument last week, they are going to stay as a team. They also announce that they are activating their rematch clause, and they will be getting a rematch for the world tag titles at Slam Nation IV! * Team Victory (Marcus Hansen & Fidel Cashflow) vs Vortex (Declan Houlding & Colton Nightstaff) (w/ Slade Might) results in a Double Count Out (After the match, Colton grabs a mic and says that both teams deserve a shot at the world tag titles, not No Expectations. The two teams then bicker among each other. James J. West then comes out and says that at Slam Nation IV, it will be Desolation © vs No Expectations vs Team Victory vs Vortex in a Four Corner Tag match for the LIW World Tag Team Championship! * Video package for a new wrestler in LIW! He is a muscular professional wrestler from Mexico! His name is Adonis Morado, and he wears a purple luchador mask. He is set to debut next week! * Danny Dilemma def. Tom Cross (After the match, The Prodigy comes out and says that he's sick of seeing cruiserweights taking his spotlight. He dubs himself the "cruiserweight killer," and beats down on both Danny Dilemma and Tom Cross.) * Backstage, Barakuda is interviewed. Last week he said that he'd reveal who is opponent will be at Slam Nation IV. He says that his opponent is an LIW and WATW legend. After building the suspense up, he announces that his opponent will be Jimmy Breaks! * Video package for the scheduled matches at Slam Nation IV: Barakuda vs Jimmy Breaks, Desolation © vs No Expectations vs Vortex vs Team Victory for the world tag titles, Erik The Sword vs CJ Smith for the brand new LIW Battle Axe Championship, Seductive & Destructive vs Royal Queens vs Jade Justice & Vanessa Sullivan vs Twerk Squad for the brand new LIW Women's Tag Team Championship and TJ Walker vs Anthony Guzman in a Title vs Title match! * Pearce Drayton def. Justin Shield (After the match, Drayton walks over to the announce table and puts a commentator's headset on. He says that Justin Shield is not as good as he used to be, and that he's an annoyance to him. Shield then rushes over and super kicks Drayton to the ground. Shield grabs a mic and says that at Slam Nation, he's going to end Drayton's career.) * Backstage, Gede looks in a mirror at his stitched forehead. He talks to Romain about what happened last week, and how Crossbow Joe turned on his and put a staple in his head. Romain says that he'll set a match up against himself and Joe for tonight's main event. * Natasha Nottingham (w/ Beverly) def. Vanessa Sullivan (w/ Jade Justice) * Backstage, Quicksilver (w/ Vivian Penn) is interviewed. He says that at Slam Nation, he's going to beat Mr. Young and take the LIW United States Championship back. * Crossbow Joe def. Romain